The Angel of Darkness and Death
by Nico's Brother
Summary: Tenebris (means darkness in Latin) is a demon child. He is left in the woods at a young age and is taken in by an angel. He trains with him everyday, learning how to defend himself or even kill if needed. He lives happily with his mentor in heaven until one day other angels find him. They try to kill him and everything starts going downhill for him.
1. Chapter 1

(Tenebris means darkness in Latin. Shout out to WhiteEagle1985. Thank you for reviewing every chapter on my other story and staying with it even with the crappy chapters. Thanks bro)

Azazel smiled evilly as he took over the body of a middle-aged man and sat down at the dinner table in a fancy house in the middle of Rome, Italy. He was about to take a bit out of the steak in front of him when his beautiful wife, who sat next to him, slapped his hand away from the delicious food in front of him. He looked at her shocked when she said, "David, you know we have to say grace before we eat. Honestly, what's gotten into you. You've been like this all week."  
Yes, he has possessed this innocent man to have a baby with a very special lady. Angela Caivano, the descendent of Adam and Eve, and the one he had been looking for. A descendent of those two were powerful mortals even if they never figured it out and he had been trying to find one for at least a couple centuries.  
"Sorry dear," he said, trying his best to act like one of these hairless apes that he had taken over, "I have been feeling sick for a while." She looked at him strangely but started to close her eyes and pray anyways.  
"We thank you lord for this food you have given us. Thank you for the life you have given us along with many other things. We feel better when you watch over us." She squeezed Azazels hand as she said this and his smirk grew immensely, "Amen. Now let's start eating." She said opening her eyes and digging in to the meal in front of her.  
After dinner Azazel stood up, then helped his "wife" up and led her to the bedroom. She flopped down on the bed, tired after a long day, and Azazel or David got on top of his wife and started kissing her neck, slowly making his way to her V-neck and ripped her fancy dress open, leaving her in her underwear. He started kissing her and got down to her stomach before stopping and kissed her hungrily. It led on from that and that's how the most powerful demon had a baby with the descendant of Adam and Eve.  
~line break 9 months later~  
Angela laid in her bed of her house in the middle of the woods. She was forced to flee the city of Rome when her husband found out she was pregnant. It was a horrible day when that happened and she could still remember like it was yesterday.  
~flashback six months ago~  
Angela waited nervously as her husband David got back from the market. She knew he would notice eventually but she was waiting to tell him about the whole thing until he saw for himself. Her stomach bulged now and people couldn't run by without seeing it. She was pregnant and she knew it wasn't David's child when he woke up, not remembering a thing about them making love that night. She convinced him that it probably was from his headache that he has had from days before, but she wasn't so sure it was him. She saw his eyes turn from his usual dark brown to a dull yellow and then flicker back going as fast as they came. She heard the front door open and then close and she quickly got up to tell David what was going on. When she opened the bedroom door and walked into the kitchen she started to breath heavily.  
"Hey honey, how was-" he didn't finish his sentence after he took a look at his wife's protruding stomach. "What's that?"  
She had an angry look on her face when he called their only child an it. "Soon we are going to have a baby. Isn't that great?" She asked him with a cross look on her face.  
He stared back with just as much anger. "I don't remember trying to have the baby. Or was it that night you still never talk about."  
"This is supposed to be good news." She said in a pleading tone.  
"I did some research and the bible says it could be a demonic possession." He continued rambling on.  
"Maybe it was an angel like how that angel possessed me?" She said in a hopeful voice.  
"No, you told me you could see and hear everything you did. You said it was like a dream. I cannot remember a hing except for waking up in the morning. What aren't you telling me." He said.  
Angela tried to look shocked that he would accuse her of something like that. "David, why can't you just be happy for us?"  
"Because that is not my child!" He said, screaming now, "It is a devil spawn!"  
She looked at him with a sad look on her face and said, "Fine, I will tell you but promise not to be angry."  
He just continued to glare at her so she took a deep breath and said, "It was not you, that I know, I only found out after the night ended. It had yellow eyes. Thats all I know."  
His eyes widened as he stumbled backwards falling onto a chair knocking it over. Angela tried walking over to him but he crawled backwards telling her to stay back.  
"Azazel." He muttered under his breath and he cursed out loud. "Get out of here," he said to his wife and stood up and opened the door for her to leave.  
Her eyes started watering and she started begging him to let her stay. He refused to look at her and eventually said, "Angela please. You know I have to do this. If I didn't love you then you would be lying in a pool of blood right now." She got up slowly and exited the house before walking, then sprinting towards the forest and wailing loudly at the thoughts of her retired hunter husband, yes a demon hunter, got possessed by the evil thing that killed his mother when he was younger. She was waking up the whole city with her loud sobbing, that she was going to be the mother of a demon.  
~flashback end~  
She was now sitting on her bed in the cabin she found in the middle of the woods waiting for her baby to come to this cruel world. An angel was obviously watching over her and she was very thankful for that. She screamed loudly as the child inside of her kicked against her stomach. She pushed and pushed and finally the child came out. As she held it in her hands and saw that it was a beautiful, baby boy. She smiled down at her little boy waving his hands around slowly and suddenly she got tears in her eyes. She couldn't keep a baby like this. It was made from evil. She started crying again as she thought of what she must do to keep everyone safe. "I'm so sorry my baby, my baby Tenebris" she said as she took one last look at his little body, wrapped in a blanket with a note on his tiny body, crying his eyes out alongside his depressed mother and walked out of the cabin, towards the big city, alone.  
~line break~  
Eventually Angela tried going home but that didn't work out to well so she went on a boat to England and remarried, had a daughter and pretty much tried to forget everything about her old life. That included her son, Tenebris.  
~line break~  
Castiel was angry, no furious that Angela left the baby on the doorstep of her cabin. He had done everything for her after she allowed him to use her as a vessel. This baby didn't do anything to anybody. Castiel was always more different than any of the other angels because he cared for some of the humans. Castiel walked up to the cabin after flashing in from his place in heaven. He looked at the crying baby and a scowl immediately formed on his face. This was a powerful demon baby but it didn't deserve to die. He saw a note attached to the baby and opened it. It only said one thing on it and that was Tenebris. Castiel thought it must have been what the mother had named the little boy. 'That was kind of funny,' Castiel thought 'because in Latin Tenebris means darkness.' As Castiel stared into the eyes of the newborn he saw that they were black with yellow rings around the iris. They were intimidating and scary. Well as scary as a baby can be. Castiel furrowed his brow and scooped the little baby into his arms. He would take care of him and teach him how to defend himself from threats. Right now he had to reduce the baby's power. He closed his eyes and imagined his place in heaven. Since he was a soldier he had a lot of training equipment little kids should not play with, except for Tenebris of course. Because this was Castiel's heaven he could create anything he wanted just by thinking of it. He closed his eyes tight and thought of a bedroom for a small child and it appeared right next to Castiel's room. Angels didn't need sleep but it was a luxury kind of like getting a massage.  
Castiel took the baby boy and started speaking and an ancient spell go decrease the power of any being under God by 99%. It only worked once and when it was used it was burned out of his brain as if it never existed He kept chanting and holding up the baby to eye level until he got to the part where he needed permission from the being to do this. Castiel took the baby's head and forcefully made the baby nod up and down. Tenebris didn't mind, it actually made him laugh a little. Castiel was shocked. The book said the spell would most likely cause permanent damage and physical pain. When Castiel was done reciting the ancient words he felt a drastic change in the baby boy's aura. He set the boy down in his bed but as soon as he let go of he boy he started crying. Castiel looked at the baby boy with a panicked look on his face. He didn't really think this whole being a babysitter thing through. No not a babysitter he was going to be close to the baby, but not like a father. Maybe a brother. Yes, he liked that, he was Tenebris' new big brother.  
~line break a year later~  
Tenebris crawled around the living room in his diapers looking for the angel, who was currently hiding under a bunch of pillows. Castiel moved around on the couch where he was hiding and thought about himself and what he was doing. A high ranking member in the Angel army was playing hide and seek with a baby. He waited in the pillows for about five minutes before getting uncomfortable on the couch again. The second he moved the sheets and pillows were ripped off of his body and the first thing he saw was a baby and the angel blade in his hand. Castiel's eyes widened and he grabbed the knife from the baby. The little boy plopped down on his butt grabbing his tiny feet with his chubby hands and rolled backwards. He started crying again and Castiel looked at the baby annoyed. 'Does this kid ever stop?' he thought as he carefully handed the baby the knife and he immediately stopped his whining. Castiel leaned that the only way to make the baby shut up was to give him what he wants. He looked at the baby and saw it start to chew on the pointy end. Castiel walked over and sat down next to Tenebris. He grabbed the knife (very dangerous) and pulled it out of his mouth and took it away from him. The one year old stared at the angel with a frown on his lips, and a curious look on his face. Then he did something that surprised even the angel.  
"Cas..." his first words were his big brothers name. "Cas. Is. Meany." He stuttered out in a cute little baby voice.  
Castiel looked at the baby; first he was surprised, then angry.  
"I'm mean! Really I am pretty sure you're the one that torments me every day with your annoying squeal and messes up all my stuff. You almost kill yourself every day and I have to stop you. And you think I am mean!" Castiel didn't understand the way of the baby very much. The baby just laughed and grabbed his own tiny feet and started rolling around. Castiel rolled his eyes and said, "It's like talking to a monkey," as he watched the boy roll around like a crazy person.  
~line break four years later~  
A five year old boy sat on his bed, swinging his legs wildly, reading the bible just ending the old testament. It was kind of boring but he liked the Noah's Ark story, mostly the part where everyone dies. Tenebris got up from where he was and walked up to his big bro. He suddenly tackled Cas from behind. He landed on the floor with a thud. Castiel let out a low chuckle but said, "Aren't you supposed to be doing your homework?"  
"Come on Cas. I have an idea, how about you teach me to fight." Tenebris said sarcastically.  
"Ok, you win."  
"What?" The boy said. Cas always said no.  
"It is time you learn to defend yourself. If you are going to live in the outside world without me protecting you 24/7 then you do need to learn to demolish your enemies. But before we start you need to know something, you can't just turn your back on it when you don't feel good. Once you start you will become a warrior of God. People will hate you but you will just have to let it go."  
The demon child nodded at his caretaker seriously. Castiel hadn't told him anything about his infant years, before he came to stay with the angel. Tenebris joke about almost everything and always had sarcasm rolling off his tongue. When it came to doing with his work he was very serious. They walked to the cabinet with all of the knives in them and Castiel pulled out his four angel blades. One was his and the other three were from fallen angels on the battlefield. He gave the demon hybrid two and took two for himself. They walked over to the fighting area as they started going over thing Ten already knew. (A/N Ten is Tenebris' nickname. Too lazy to right the whole thing. I might come up with a better on but for now that's it) obviously he was supposed stab with the end he chewed on as a baby.  
"Remember to protect these blades. They're from fallen heroes who fought bravely beside me. Don't lose them," Cas said sternly. Ten nodded and they reviewed the things he knew. The angel warrior started teaching the small child who to use a sword and all the weapons used to kill a demon, one of Ten's kind.  
~line break Tenebris is eight~  
Ten jumped in the air as a sword slashed at his feet, almost cutting his ankles. He ducked so another dagger wouldn't cut his head off. He leapt back as he threw his angel blade at the angel in front of him. Castiel deflected it but before he could recover he felt a shoulder slam into him. Ten quickly rolled and got back up to his feet. He grabbed his one knife with a tight grip, because he couldn't lose this one or he would be defenseless. Castiel got up to his feet and grinned, which was weird to all except Tenebris, who had seen him smile many times. Everybody else, like all of his angel comrades, only see him with a permanent blank look on his face. Except for when his teammate dies. Then he was sad. Cas charged Ten and sliced at his right arm. The boy pulled his shoulder back and the knife narrowly missed him. Castiel feigned at stab at his head and with his other knife he sliced his left leg and a growl was heard coming from tenebris' mouth as a light emitted from the cut on his leg. It faded eventually and even before it did they kept fighting. Ten stabbed Cas in the arm and the same glow was there. His arm went limp and he let it hang because he couldn't use it anymore. The angel pulled the knife out, flinching when he did and sqeezed his eyes shut. When it was out Ten charged him and now with only one knife each they tried to get the other to give up. Castiel stabbed at Tenebris' head again and this time Ten caught Cas' arm and stabbed at his stomach. The angel warrior dodged it and slipped his foot behind Ten's and pulled forward, making him fall on his back. Cas put his knife to Ten's neck and smiled.

"You almost beat me just a few more years and you will be winning every fight we have. Tenebris groaned and got up with the help of his mentor. He went to his room, and took a shower. When he got out, his blond hair pressing against his face, he got dressed and shook his head until his hair was dry. He left his room and jumped on the couch, grabbing a glass of water Cas made appear. He started reading the bible again, when Cas popped in. He jumped up, spilling his water on the floor and glared at Cas.

"What the hell." He used bad language for an eight year old.

Castiel looked out of breath but said, "Angels are looking for you. They are checking all of heaven and once they find you then you will be killed or cast down to earth."

"Why would other Angels try to hurt me? I didn't do anything to them."

Castiel looked at him nervously, like he didn't want to say anything, but he did, "You," he paused for a second, "You aren't really my brother. Your mother is a mortal and your father… your fathers a demon."

**(A/N hey everyone this is my new story so if you like it I will continue it if not then I will write it later. Also there will be a lot of OC's so if you guys want to create an angel to be in this story then I will be taking the first three or four and using some of the others if there are any later in the story. It will be like create a demigod but with angels. They can choose to help Tenebris or try to kill him. So tell me if you want me to continue or stop this story for now and if I do continue next chapter give me an angel if you want. :) bye)**


	2. Chapter 2

2

(A/N: Hello my friends. I sincerely apologize for not writing sooner. I broke my arm and couldn't write for a few months but im good know because I have my arm fixed so I'll try and write more Tenebris POV)

We escaped the building with Castiel's friend heading the other direction, and returned to our house. Zachariah was gone, but he left our home destroyed. I ran inside the half burned building and grabbed a few things like clothes and a few angel blades. Once we got far enough away from the building I grew up in Castiel flashed us away to an unknown location.

We landed in the middle of a road right as a muscle car was passing by. Castiel appeared right in front of it and the person inside slammed on the brakes but unfortunately, still hit Cas. A man got out of the car and ran over to the fallen angel, completely ignoring me. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there. Are you alright. I'm gonna call an ambulance."

I walked over there and helped Cas up. "No need sir. My brother is fine." Castiel nodded his head but ran behind the car to relocate his shoulders. "By the way I'm Tenebris and this is my brother, Castiel."

Cas walked back over to them. The man looked at Cas with amazement. "Are you sure you're alright? " I muttered about our weird names for a sec but soon turned his attention to my brother

Cas smiled and nodded again. "I assure I'm fine. We must get going though. We have a long journey ahead of us."

"Let me give you guys a ride to the nearest town. I'm heading that way anyways." Cas grinned and got in the car. "By the way, my name is John Winchester."

We got to the town and headed to the nearest motel straight away. When we got our room I grabbed a newspaper and looked at the date. 1970. "Cas." He looked up, "Where are we going?"

He stared at me for a few seconds before pointing at the bed. "Sit. Do you know the four horsemen of apocalypse?" I gulped but shook my head. "They are called Famine, Pestilence, War, and Death, and they are some of the most powerful beings to ever exist. We have to find Death to stop the angels from killing you. One more thing. You know your real father, Azazel. He's the current king of hell, and he is looking for you."

~line break~

It was 11:00 p.m. when we appeared near the huge mansion at the end of the street. The sun has gone down and all the light were out except for the manor. We had tailored suits on with our angel blades in our pant legs and masks on. As soon as we walked into the masquerade party I felt a strong, dark presence somewhere in the house. People told me I looked cute in my suit, which really pissed me off. I walked around with Cas for a few minutes before he saw something and we split up. "Meet up with me if you find something. Don't do anything stupid."

I rolled my eyes and walked of onto the dance floor. Then I saw a girl my age sitting by herself on the ground by the punch. I walked over to her and sat down next to her. She glanced over to me but kept her head buried in a book she was reading. "What are you reading?"

She looked up towards me and glared. Then she turned back without saying another word. I tried something else. "Parties kind of boring."

She looked up. "This is my father's party." My eyes widened and I almost apologized when she said, "But your right, this party is boring." She smiled at me and put her book down. She got up, brushed her dress off, and held her hand out. I grabbed it and she pulled me up. "So want to go upstairs. I don't have any toys for boys but it's better than this." I thought about my brother and our mission, but this might be the only time I can act like a normal kid. She ran up the stairs and turned back. "You coming?" I smiled and sprinted up to her room.

She had a lot of dolls but that was basically it besides her massive amounts of books. "You really like to read."

"So?" She glared at me again.

"Just saying" I turned to her and stuck my hand out. "My name is Tenebris, but you can call me Ten." She raised an eyebrow. "Nice name. I'm Emma Black." I looked back at her books. She was very religious. A lot of books about God and demons and angels. I looked at a book on the top shelf and reached up to get it down but Emma stopped me. "Wait! Dad says I'm not allowed to read that one."

I looked at her confused. "So? And you've always listened to him?" She nodded and almost tried to stop me when I reached for it again, but then didn't say anything I reached. I had it in my fingertips when someone knocked on the door. I fell over and knocked the book down standing up as fast as possible.

"Hello?" Castiel. "Is Tenebris in there?" I looked at her and held my hand out.

"Thanks for letting me have fun here." She smiled and shook my hand.

"Maybe I'll see you around."

"Maybe." I looked at the book on the ground and saw some writing on the spine. I walked out and shut the door. "What happened?"

"I found something." We walked downstairs were the party was still going on.

He pointed at the thirty year old piano player. "That's him."

"Death?"

"Yeah and his brothers." He pointed to the bartender. "That's War." He pointed at the two twenty year old security guards. Pestilence and Famine.

I started walking over to Death.

"What are you doing?" Cas pulled me back. "You can't just walk up to Death and ask him to help you with your problems."

"Sure I can." I walked over and sat down next to him. "Hey." He looked surprised, like he expected something where I started bowing to him. Nope. "I'm-"

"I know who you are." He said something finally. "It took you a long time to find me."

"It wasn't easy. Hiding in plain sight. I need-"

"I know why you sought me out. And why would I help you."

"The good of your heart?" He shook his head.

"That's funny. No. I need you to get something for me."

"That's it?"

"What I need from you cannot be taken by any of us. We are weak right now." He held up his hand. There was a pale circle around his finger. His ring must have been stolen.

"It's in a safe downstairs in the attic. Get it and we'll see what happens after."

I got up and headed back to Castiel. "We have to steal their rings back."

I explained everything to him and we headed downstairs. There was a safe down there with a big ass lock on it. Cas used his angel powers but did not succeed. Then I remembered what I saw etched on the side of the book. Three numbers. 53 27 91. I walked over to the safe.

"What are you doing?"

I held my hand up in silence and tried the numbers. It popped open. That's why she wasn't allowed to read the book.

I peeked inside. Suddenly a demon popped out swinging a knife and screaming at no one. It swung at me and I jumped back. It barely grazed my cheek but it did. It sliced again so I grabbed the arm and stabbed him with its own knife.

I looked at Cas. "Thanks for the help." He pursed his lips but didn't say anything. I grabbed the rings and ran upstairs. A lot of people were gin except a few and the horsemen. They were huddled up in the corner of the room discussing something about crap I don't care about. I tossed them their stuff. "There, now let's talk about this."

"Don't worry we will be taking you in. And you did very well." My eyebrows scrunched together and then widened.

"That was a test!"

War spoke. "Yes and now we have heard of the new prophecy. The demon child has to save all humanity and all that angel shit. It seems that we have to take care of you."

They walked out and got into their limo. And I got into.

"Is your angel friend coming?" Cas popped in the car as we rode to wherever they were taking us.

~line break~

We arrived at his house in the middle of the woods and got out. I walked inside the house. "I saw how you handled yourself at the mansion. That was good, but you still need training."

_So over the years I have grown to be a sixteen year old boy. I have trained with my new family for thirty years (2000). This is where my story actually begins._

"From this day on you will be a reaper. You will serve me as my second in command. You will become an angel but not one that serves heaven. Do you accept?"

I thought for a few minutes. Over the years I have grown very slowly. Every five years was one year for me. I just turned sixteen two months ago. I have trained for this for so many years. "I accept."

Death repeated something of the top of his mind. It would make me an angel. **_Quarta saeculi super eiusmodi optume de me . I ( mors ) eum esse Militabat meus secundus, et angelus. _**_This person has served me well for over a quarter century. I (Death) pronounce him to be my soldier, my second in command, and an angel._

I smiled and grabbed my list. Instead of them having to explain everything to me they wrote it down for me to read. "When you're done come get us."

I started reading the list.

Powers and Abilities received when becoming a reaper-

As children and servants of the Horseman Death himself, Reapers are quite powerful and have extensive abilities.

§ **Invisibility** \- Reapers can become invisible to the physical universe and can only be seen if they are dealing with the deceased or if they choose to. Spiritual beings, like angels and demons, can see them with supernatural perception.

§ **Supernatural Perception** \- Reapers can see ghosts, angels and demons.

§ **Teleportation**\- Reapers can teleport from one place to another anywhere in the universe instantly. They can travel to any afterlife realm easily. It is also possible for them to take living humans with them, although it runs counter to their role in the natural order, and is therefore offered only by rogue reapers.

§ **Resurrection** \- Reapers can resurrect deceased humans, though their dedication to the natural order usually prevents them to.

§ **Cosmic Awareness**\- Reapers have an incredible amount of knowledge of the universe, they know when a person is supposed to be born and die. They also understand many concepts, including the limits of power.

§ **Time manipulation** \- Reapers are able to stop time, causing objects that measure time to permanently break.

§ **Astral projection** \- Reapers can project their astral form.

§ **Super Stamina** \- Reapers do not grow tired, and will nag their victims incessantly, unless a supernatural event disturbs them. However they do sometimes eat for pleasure.

§ **Invulnerability** \- Reapers are highly resistant to pain and only extremely high-tier beings, such as God or Death, and supernatural weapons, like Death's scythe and an angel blade, can kill a reaper.

§ **Killing Touch** \- Reapers can kill humans by touching them.

§ **Telekinesis** \- Reapers can move objects/beings with their minds.

§ **Immortality** \- Reapers are not subjected to hunger, disease, or age.

§ **Flight** \- In their true form, they can hover or levitate.

§ **Perception Altering** \- Reapers can perceptually alter how humans perceive them, appearing in apparently anyway they want to be perceived. They do this to spirits to hide their more frightening form, enabling the reapers to communicate more effectively with their targets.

§

**Disease/Death Transference** \- Reapers can use their powers to heal disease and injuries, however they have to give the injury or disease to someone else.

§ **Memory Manipulation**\- Reapers can make mortals forget things and can also restore memories.

§ **Intangibility** \- In their true form or in vessels, reapers can pass through anything physical on Earth without any injury.

§ **Electromagnetic Interference** \- The appearance of a Reaper can cause lights in a room to flicker or go out.

§ **Wind Manipulation** \- A reaper's arrival can cause sudden gusts of wind.

§ **Biokinesis** \- Reapers can manipulate human biology, one angry Reaper, once infected a person with a mental condition, giving them an early death in revenge.

§ **Possession** \- Reapers can manifest on their own or use a vessel. However this seemingly makes them weaker.

Despite being quite powerful beings, Reapers do possess a few weaknesses:

**Death** \- They are completely under their master Death's control. As Tessa puts it, "_He calls us, we don't call him_". As such, Death is the only known being who can stop Reapers permanently.

**Higher-tier Demons** \- Powerful demons like Crowley, Azazel and Alastair can overpower Reapers, and in Azazel's case, even possess them.

**Magic** \- Reapers can also be imprisoned, and warded off by spells (Enochian runes or symbols), however nothing other than Death or God can permanently stop them (except for killing them). Certain spells can also bind them, however this is very old, very dark and very powerful magic.

**Death's Scythe** \- Like most beings, they are vulnerable to Death's scythe with or without a vessel.

**Reaper Trap** \- A Reaper Trap will hold a reaper (or even some reapers) in place and prevent its escape and depowered them. A pair of cuffs branded by reaper trap also capable to depower a reaper into powerless state.

**Angel****and Archangel Blade**\- since angelic blades can kill all angels, it can kill Reapers

**The Colt** \- As the colt can kill almost anything it can presumably kill them.

**The First Blade** \- Tessa killed herself when Dean brought out the First Blade, proof that the First Blade can be used to kill Reapers.

**Expelling Angels** \- Along with the other classes of angels, Reapers are drasticly effected by this spell. Their wings are burned off so that they may not teleport, and they cannot reap people to Heaven, as they are cut off from it.

That was a lot of new abilities, but I knew I was screwed over because I couldn't use as much of these powers because of Castiel's spell. I headed outside to my family and found my four "uncles" sitting there with their rings out. "We want to give you something. As a gift. Turn around and take of your shirt."

I did what they said without question. I trust them. Then I felt a burn on my back. It got hotter and hotter, and then it was gone. I went to a mirror and saw a new tattoo on my back, of wings. The top was Pale which faded into red, which faded into black, which faded into green. Their colors. Then the color vanished and it became an outline of angel wings in black ink. "Now your weapons. You will most likely not need these when you are serving as a reaper, but when you are doing other things they might come in handy. First is the Colt. You don't only have thirteen bullets because once you use those up you can load this gun with salt, iron, or silver rounds. Here you have a scythe we all made you. It has the same effect as an angel blade but more powerful (death), can make someone become full with rage (war), you can make someone starve to death but it takes a while (famine), and you can give someone any form of cancer (pestilence). And if you ever need it, your angel blade.

"Thank you, all of you, for being there for me." I stepped up to death. "I won't let you down."

"I know my boy, I know."

~line break (A/N: apparently teleporting is flying for angels but idk)~

I flew into the hospital in the middle of the night. This was one part of the job I didn't necessarily like doing. Taking people away from their families. But it had to be done. If it wasn't the whole world would spin off into chaos. So many problems would occur just by saving a few people. This is for the greater good. That's what I tell myself every time I have to end the life of a small child. Or anyone. Sometimes when they are terrible people, like rapists or murderers shot by the police, I let them suffer a little longer and then I kill them. But this was no killer. This was a little girl, probably seven year's old maybe less, who had been suffering from lung cancer. Her father was a smoker but stopped after he had seen what it did to his little girl. It was too late though. She had already been affected by it and now it is her time to leave earth and go to heaven. I walked up to her room and opened the door. The little girl opened her eyes slightly. "Who are you?"

I smiled at her. "I'm your guardian angel."

She looked astonished and then exited. "Are you here to fix me?"

She saw the grave look on my face and knew that is not why I came. "Please don't take me."

"I cannot force you to go anywhere with me, but your parents will never see you again either way. You will be much happier in heaven where you will be waiting there for them."

She looked hesitant. "Fine, as long as you make sure my mommy and daddy stay safe."

I smiled sadly at her and touched her forehead. The electrocardiogram started to beep and I lifted her soul to heaven. She would be much happier there.


End file.
